We'll Be Alright, or, On the Road Again
by Scholar of Justice
Summary: One year after the events of Frozen, Anna and Elsa are living a stable life, having regrown their bond. But after they are informed of a tragic accident, Anna slowly begins to devellop the same habit as Elsa: Isolation. But when Elsa discovers a grand secret, will she finally convince Anna to let it go? ( theme set to "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars.)
1. Chapter 1

Frozen-On the Road Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. It belongs to Walt Disney Co.

Chapter 1

Queen Elsa of Arendelle sat in the Royal Library, reading Les Miserables, when she heard her sister walk down the hall, (seemingly) stealthily poke her head inside the room, followed by the rest of her body. Elsa pretended not to notice, suppressing a chuckle. Just when Anna was about to "scare" her older sister, Elsa swirled around, catching Anna by surprise. Anna stumbled back, tripping on the carpet. Before Anna hurt herself, Elsa quickly created a crystalline chair for her to fall in. Elsa quickly rushed over to her baby sister, checking for any injuries, much to Anna's displeasure.

"Come on, Elsa! I'm fine!" she whined.

Ever since they nearly died, Elsa has been a bit… overprotective, of Anna. Shooing away potential suitors and "dangerous" activities, including skiing and helping Kristoff and Sven collect ice. She'd heard about extremely thin ice where her sister's husband worked. But, time and again, Anna had proved to her she could hold her own. Nowadays it was more like sisterly antagonism.

"I know, Elsa replied.

Suddenly, a palace guard appeared in the library, sweaty and out of breath.

"Your Majesties, something terrible has happened!" the guard cried.

His face seemed to sadden as he turned to Anna. He said," Your Majesty, I am so, so sorry. Prince Kristoff was gathering ice when the ice beneath him shattered. He…he never resurfaced."

All Elsa heard and felt was Anna's anguished sobs throughout the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Four days later…

The funeral date came fast, and with it, despair. A select few had come: Grand Pabbie, the leader of the trolls; Bulda, who was sobbing hysterically along with Anna; Princess Rapunzel and Eugene of the nearby city of Corona, who were close friends of Elsa and Anna; Princess Merida of the Scottish Isles; and of course, Elsa, Anna and Olaf.

Anna cried and cried nonstop, burying her face in her hands, trying to muffle the sound. Elsa tried to keep a stoic look, but failed and silently shed a few tears. Olaf was uncharacteristically quiet in his mourning. After the casket was buried, Anna ran off to her room, obviously wanting to be left alone. She stayed there the rest of the day, even skipping dinner. And the next day passed, then the next day, then the next day…

A concerned Elsa had the servants drop off food at her sister's door. Every servant noted that the food remained untouched every day. Everyone from Gerda, the servant Anna trusted the most,to Olaf, to Rapunzel and even the person Anna loved the most, Elsa, tried- and failed- to coax her out of her isolation. One day, Elsa remembered something Anna used to try every time to try to lure her out: "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Silence. Then, the knob turned.

The door opened, and Elsa was treated to a horrible sight: Anna had obviously been crying recently, as her eyes were puffy and red. Her hair was bedraggled and dirty. Her right eye twitched slightly. The condition of her room was no better: bedsheets lay sprawled all around, pillows wet with tears. To Elsa's absolute horror, she saw a broken mirror, blood stained the edges of the panes, all over the floor, leading to Anna. Her hands were cut and bloodied, shards of glass were lodged in her skin. Elsa cupped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming.

"Oh Anna," Elsa gasped, grabbing her sister's arm gently and guiding her towards the Castle Infirmary. The nurse instructed Anna to sit down while she gathers her supplies. Elsa quietly sat down near Anna as the Royal Nurse carefully plucked the glass from her hands. After making sure she got all the shards out, she gently wiped off the blood and cleaned the wound with alcohol before bandaging Anna's hand. Elsa solemnly thanked her and turned toward Anna.

"Would you care to explain the cause of your injuries?" Elsa questioned.

Anna sighed, then began telling her story.


	3. Chapter 3

On the Road Again

Ch. 3

_Anna paced around the room, her heart aching, her fists clenched so tightly her nails were cutting her flesh, her mind gone (at lest for the moment). Why did everything she love leave her in some way or another? First Elsa, then Mother and Father, Elsa again, now Kristoff. It seemed as if fate were trying to tell her something…_

_The more she thought of it, the more Anna saw a red haze building up. No matter how hard I try, I'll never be happy, Anna thought angrily. Maybe she… maybe she'd better just end it all, spare the heart break and join Kristoff and her parents. But what about Elsa? She'd be all alone, and in a position very much like Anna herself. "Well, she __was__ used to being all alone, inside that damned room of hers," Anna said to herself. She looked around the room, and saw a large mirror in the right hand corner. She knew what had to be done…_

_O.O.O.O.O._

Elsa sat in silence, soaking everything in. Why would Anna, the only family she had left, think suicide was the answer? Never mind the comment about her, what was Anna thinking?!

"…Anna… w- why would you try to kill yourself? You know that I'd be with you no matter –"

Elsa never got the chance to finish.

"**How DARE you say that, to my face! ****You ****were never there when Mother and Father died. ****You ****weren't there when I was left an orphan, or when I was forced to talk to the damn paintings on the walls for 13 years straight! I**** begged ****you to come out, even for just five minutes, to just be with me, and yet you… ****never****… came…****ONCE.****" Anna screamed. She got up and ran to the nearest set of doors. **

" And even if I did kill myself, you'd just hole yourself in that forsaken room of yours anyways,!" and with that, Anna slammed the door, leaving a sobbing Elsa behind.


	4. Thank you all!

Notice: This is NOT a new chapter!

I just wanted to take this time to thank all of my reviewers, followers, and favorers very quickly.

You made my laugh and revel in all sorts of joy. You make me shed tears of joy. (sobs happily) !


	5. Chapter 4

On the Road Again

Ch. 4: Elsa

A/N: Sorry about the wait, I've been very busy this week and had to update my computer. I've finally ironed out an update schedule. I'll now be updating and posting stories on Friday and Saturday nights, starting next week. Now, to respond to a few reviews:

ChronoTriggerMan: Don't worry, there's plenty more crazy coming.

Jan. 5 Guest: I wasn't just thanking the readers, I was thanking all the reviewers, followers and people who favorited. You also don't have to be rude about it.

Strong: Thanks for your support, and a promise is a promise.

P.S. I'm working on a special thank you story for you all. Also, I forgot to mention that this takes place in 1863. I forgot to mention that in Ch. 1. One last thing, this chapter is very short because my computer will have to undergo some updates, but I'll be posting full-length chapters on Friday and Saturday.

Please enjoy!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

A week had passed since Anna's episode, and Elsa hadn't seen or heard her sister since then. A few days later, Elsa found a few matters to distract herself. An ambassador from America prattled on and on, stating that President Lincoln seeks Arendelle's allegiance in their "dustup" with the rebels from the South. (Unfortunately for him, Arendelle was to remain neutral in any war unless directly attacked, declared more than 80 years ago. ) Elsa pretended to pay attention until about noon, when she excused herself to her chambers "to consider the proposal", when all she really wanted to do was think about Anna's wellbeing. When she snapped at her she seemed a tad bit… unhinged, even more so because of her suicide attempt, but she seemed genuinely broken. The mere memory of Anna's harsh words stung Elsa like a slap in the face.

"_Even if I did kill myself, you'd just hole yourself up in that forsaken room of yours!"_

The nerve of Anna to say something like that! After all thatElsa had done to try and comfort her, Anna turns around and stabs her in the back?! Frost began to form around her. 'Why, that's…what I deserve,' Elsa thought gloomily. All those years of isolation and neglect had done a lot to her, and she just kept it bottled up, deep down. Elsa truly had been a horrid sister. She wasn't going to make that mistake again. While Mother and Father failed her Elsa was **damn sure **she wasn't going to let Anna down. Elsa was going to help her baby sister in any way she could. Elsa left her room and stood at Anna's door. 'This is it,' she thought. Elsa opened the door, and gasped in horror. In one corner, a "model" of Kristoff sat, a twisted macabre of his former self. Broken ends of broomsticks were its arms and legs, a thick stack of books its body, buttons and nails its eyes. The "clothes" were nothing more than torn bedsheets and pillowcases. Directly across from the mound of objects, Anna stood, examining her creation. She noticed Elsa standing in the doorway, and a look of either joy or hatred, Elsa wasn't too sure.

"Hello, Elsa! Wanna take a closer look?"

O.O.O.O.O.O

Hope you enjoyed this installment, and I'll see ya on Friday!

P.S.S. Check out Ryan Jones or Piano Keyz on YouTube, he does the best covers of songs on piano, and a beautiful rendition of "Let it Go"!


	6. Chapter 5

On the Road Again

Chapter 5: Gone

Elsa stumbled back a bit, jelly replacing flesh and bone as she took in the insanity before her. Anna simply looked at her, puzzled at Elsa's reaction. Anna took a step towards Elsa, and Elsa took a few steps back. This pattern continued until Elsa felt the wall behind her. She gasped inwardly.

"A-Anna… what have you done? This isn't normal, even for you! I-I know you may hate me right now, but let me help you. I promised you a year ago I'd be there for you, know matter what, remember? I have no intention of breaking that promise anytime soon. Please?" Elsa held her hand out to Anna, hoping she'd come to her senses.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Anna:

Anna listened hard to Elsa's words. She seemed genuinely concerned for her, but she had done the same thing when Mother and Father died, or when she had nightmares of Han's, and, most recently, Kristoff's death. How did she know Elsa wasn't just manipulating her for her own reasons? Hans had done it with her, that Gothel woman had done it to Rapunzel for most of her life, why not add another name to that list? No more…

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

When Anna wildly shook her head and turned around, Elsa did something she promised she'd never do: she froze Anna's feet to the floor. She won't let her sister go down this path, not while she was breathing.

"I'm sorry, Anna, but this has to be done."


	7. Chapter 6

We'll be Alright, or, On the Road Again

Ch. 6

Elsa walked over to Anna, still trying to free herself from the ice, and picked her younger sister up, immediately after thawing the ice, and, with surprising strength, hefted Anna over her shoulder and began walking towards the entrance of Castle Arendelle, a long-since abandoned destination in mind. Anna kicked about, screamed and cursed in defiance and anger, but Elsa simply ignored the redhead's antics. With one free hand, Elsa conjured up a sled and two ice reindeer, and gently tossed Anna into the sculpture and hopping in next.

"Where are you taking me?" Anna snarled.

"The North Mountain," Elsa calmly replied, and soon they were on their way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about an hour, Elsa's personal Ice Palace came into view. Anna had at least gone quiet, because Elsa was half-tempted to just freeze Anna's mouth shut. She quietly got out of her creation and carefully plucked Anna out as well. Once they both got used to standing again, they wordlessly made their way towards the castle entrance. Before they opened the door, Anna suddenly asked, "Why are we here? What do you want from me, Elsa?"

Elsa sighed, and said," Anna, we are going to stay here until you calm down, get back to your old self, and _try_ to get over Kristoff's… passing."

And as soon as she finished speaking, Elsa froze over the doors leading outside. She meant business.


End file.
